Letters to Atlantic
by Ask The Oceans
Summary: Because Science. Not really. And yes, I mean the Ocean.
1. Chapter 1

**Atlantic's Personal ask box!**

The camera jostles a bit and for a moment, all you see is the stomach of an orange t-shirt.

The orange-shirted person steps back, revealing a short-brown-haired girl with greeny-brown eyes. Her nose twitches slightly as her raises her hand and shouts "YO!"

The orange-shirted-short-brown-haired-green-eyed girl yawns. "What's up everybody? And don't give me any of your 'the sky' crap!" She laughs and continues "I'm Atlantic, and this is my ask-fic! Leave a message and I'll get back to you shortly…"

She looks beyond the camera. "We done?" Apparently they aren't, because she sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, What you're supposed to do here is leave me a review/PM…heck, the author said you can even email her, if you're that private… (Email on profile) anyways, you ask questions, or say…stuff…and I'll talk back to you. Got it?" She looks beyond the camera again and opens her mouth, but immediately shuts it and pouts.

"Theres this 'event' going on that I'm s'pposed to advertise. If you've already heard about the daring competition, skip this paragraph. If not… you can still skip it, no one's stopping you!" Atlantic yawns again. "Anyways, so theres this thing, and you draw me (or anyone else from the oceanic crew) and send the drawing to the author (It can be something you drew on paint, a scan, or a picture you took with a camera)." She pauses "So, yeah. You link the author to it somehow (by email or by linking it to somewhere on deviantart. Erm… yeah BUT YOU DON'T GOTTA, SO WHATEVER!"

She rubs her eye. "I don't like advertising… that was stupid…. doesn't the author know she'll lose potential fans?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, Peace out, I gotta go, the author's gonna nap…" Atlantic salutes to the camera "Ciao, chickas and chika-dudes! Leave a review, puh-lease? or don't…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha! Two mails! Beat THAT, Pacific!" Atlantic fist-pumped. "But, okay, down to business…"

* * *

**Hey there Atlantic,**

**Could you warm up the water just a tiny bit by me if ya don't mind? It's totally freezing up here! **

**-Prince Edward Island**

* * *

_Dear "Prince" Edward Island,_

_Ha! As if I would! It's my temperature, so take it like a man! (A/N: I think what Atlantic MEANS to say, is…um…that…but in a nicer way.)_

_Anyways, I don't have control over the WEATHER… put a scarf on! _

_Atlantic out!_

* * *

"Jeez, Atlantic, you'll lose reviews! BE MORE NICE!" someone called from behind the camera.

"Don't get your br- skirt in a twist, Pacific…THEY came to ME. Meaning if they get harsh answers, they called for it!"

"Atlantic, be nice!" a male voice came, this time, making Atlantic blush at it, and mumble,

"W-whatever."

* * *

**Haii! First i'd like to say that I've been thinking about doing one of these for a long time but since you've started one now i'll just have to be your biggest fan! Oh! and I have a question! This is just a simple little question to start off with but... what do the oceans do at world meetings? They don't necesarily have an economy unless you count sand dollars and schools of fish... So yea. There's my qyestion. Don't dissapoint me! :D**

**-Awkwardly Twisted Rainbows**

* * *

_Yo, Rainbows!_

_Wow, you can't spell! _(ATLANTIC!)_ whatever… sorry, Rainbows…_

_anyways… The author has been wanting someone to take a couple Oceans off her hands, like the Brat, or I…_

_Oceans don't…do world meetings…technically…_

_Okay, so have you ever heard of this thing called rain? See, in order for it to rain, you need water, where does water come from? Rivers, Lakes, streams, OCEANS!_

_So, we sit around and plan when it'll rain next. Get it? Okay. You learned something new! _(A-Actually, you and the boys watch football while Arctic and I plan…) _…Whatever… anyways…_

_Peace out, _

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Cheerio, Ms. Atlantic!**

**Greetings from Newcastle Upon Tyne! **

**My place is in England's!**

**Oh and yes, you're an ocean, right? How did you feel towards the people who sailed you?**

**Thanks,**

**Newcastle Upon Tyne**

* * *

_Newcastle,_

_Wow, you somehow made that sound wrong _(something was flung at her from behind the camera) _OUCH!_

_Okay..Yes, I'm an ocean. It can either feel like a back massage, or like someone's tickling me… thats one of the reasons I make waves….Oceans HATE being tickled._

_Atlantic_

* * *

"That's all, for now…" Atlantic chuckles. "Ha, in the middle of answering a couple, a new on came in… Who's laughing, now, Pacific?"

Atlantic took a deep breath. "Okay, now I'm going…till next time!"

**Pacific: Somehow, I think she turned getting reviews into a competion… -cries**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahaha..I guess I did. But I meant it as a greeting, not the other way around.**

**And if you hate being tickled...does that mean you hate pirates and pirate ships..?**

**Ha..haha..That's probably why there are stormy waves too.**

**Newcastle Upon Tyne**

* * *

Atlantic chuckled as she took up her pen. "Glad to see he's keeping up…"

* * *

_Yo, Newcastle,_

_Yeaah, okay, We'll just leave that at that. I meant the part a- ah, whatever._

_Um… Of course I hate pirate ships! You know whats worse than ships? Anchors. I hate those- _(U-um, Atlantic, it's rated K)_ jerks… how would you like it if someone send a heavy piece of metal into your flesh and through to the other side? For you w- guys… It kills you… however I'm stronger so I don't die. _(Dodges something thrown at her)

_But Pirate ships are no better then the normal ones, heck, pirate ships (can be) better than cruises! Ever wonder why I spit up a piece of ice at the Titanic?_

_Before you start hatin' on me, yes, I DO regret since that day, we've had less ships, even if a little…_

_RIght, I'm writing this too long. One more thing before I sign out, Stormy waves can also be caused by me wiggling about. Ever wonder why the water can be really 'angry' on a perfectly sunny day? Now ya know._

_We aren't usually 'angry', it's like us oceans aren't allowed to shift around!_

_Meh, Whatever_

_Out_

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Atlantic!**  
**Pacific said I should ask you instead, if you have anyone you like! Also, what suffix should people use for your name? Chan doesn't seem right... -**

* * *

_Um, okay. (That brat O/ / /O)  
No, I don't have anyone I like! Are you crazy? (I really love Southern~~) Why would I like ANYONE (He's so cuuuuute!)_

_But as for my suffix, you can just use -sama or -dono, or something along those lines.  
Atlantic_

* * *

"Right." Atlantic said, folding up her paper and getting up. "Okay, send in more questions!"

**Pacific: I-If you want, you know..**


	4. Chapter 4

**As one of America's States (you know, the one whose house is next to Erie,**

**Huron, my watery namesake, Superior and Ontario's namesake?), I've been**

**wondering why it is that almost every hurricane you create hits someone in my**

**family.**

**What do you have against America? Couldn't you just go after one of Africa's**

**kids for a while?**

**One more thing... Please point Cumbre Vieja in the other direction. It's like**

**we're staring at a loaded gun over here...**

**(P.S.: Why is Bermuda sitting out there in the middle of nowhere, seemingly**

**surrounded by you?)**

* * *

_Americans,_

_I don't know why I don't like Americans. Their sorta cocky. (Okay, That's kinda racist, and I know it's not true about everyone. But you have to admit…)_

_I'm really sorry about the hurricane thing, maybe your family should try being more…safe? Okay, though, I'm being REALLY mean… I'm sorry? I'm not used to saying that. whatever. Anyways,you shouldn't wish bad things on other people! And how do YOU know that Africa isn't torture be me, as well?_

_Cumbre Vieja…I seriously wonder why the humans didn't call it someone else! it sounds like cucumber…at least, it looks like that to the author and her weirdness…_

_Just keep staring at it, you'll be ready to protect your country one day…_

_And the Bermuda thing! I thought no one'd EVER ask! There'll be a story about THAT next chapter. Thanks for asking, the author said I wasn't allowed to explain about that until someone asked!_

_Peaceout,_

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Nyeh!**

**Thought I should go ahead and do this, since I already said Hi to Ms Pacific. Twice, even.**

**But yeah, so what's your favorite sport? (I like swimming, because I'm a competitive swimmer.)**

**Do you like to read, at all? Or do you prefer something else to books?**

**Lilypad the Fourth :D**

* * *

_Hey, Lilypad,_

_Okay, seriously, Pacific's been talking about you and how sweet you are since you reviewed, it's annoying. But it's nice to finally meet you._

_Let's see, favorite sport…I like football. Obviously I can't swim, cause I'd stop being human, and lose all my body parts. Ha, I should throw that brat in the water sometime and see what happens…_

_Reading? That's for- _(Gets glared at)_ no, I don't read. I watch movies. And read comic books and manga._

_Cya_

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Ms. Atlantic,**

**Oookaayy...**

**Oh..That's gotta hurt. A LOT. It's good that you don't die..**

**Well, yeah. Pirate ships have cannons on them..so do you get wounded if the cannonballs fall down on you?**

**Oh, don't worry. I'm not hating on you. **

**Oh. (OvO) Oceans are amazing!**

**Newcastle Upon Tyne**

**P.S: Britain doesn't know who I was writing to, so he asked me.**

**And he was shocked that an ocean has a personification!**

**I always believed they exist!**

* * *

_Newcastle,_

_Well, duh. I'm glad SOMEONE'S concerned, though._

_Yes, cannonballs sorta hurt. But more like a splinter, okay? its worse when someone ties cannonballs to their feet and commit suicide. Seriously._

_Thank you, I'm specifically amazing, I know, but the other oceans also have Ask boxes. (Well, only Pacific for now, the authors been too lazy to create the others yet. but she's made a commitment to make Southern's when she's done with updating mine and Pacific's.)_

_And yes, we never told the countries about our personifications. Mostly because we (Meaning me, Southern and sometimes Indian) want to play pranks on them. Pacific and Arctic are seriously itching to meet the countries, though._

_S'all for now,_

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Hey Atlantic, **  
******I going to try to draw you but if you don't look good don,t hate me! I was swimming on you the other day and let me tell you are absolutely FREEZING! Anyway, I saw that you like manga, what types of anime do you like, I would love to know! Bye bye!**

* * *

_Hey, Glitter_,  
_We won't hate you if it's awful _(Once again, something is thrown at Atlantic)_ Ouch! Okay. Sorry about the coldness, it's a thing.  
__Okay, I like shonen anime, (the kind for guys) mostly sport-shonen. I also like...some...shoujo...manga...But I AM a girl, I'm allowed... (NO comments from you, Southern) Probably my favorite shoujo manga is _Get Love! _Which is a sports manga, so meh (sticks out tongue) erm, I dunno about anime..._

_Atlantic out!_

* * *

Atlantic stretches way up into the air. "Wow, that was a lot." she smirks and chuckles. "Now to get started on the Bermuda thing."

**Pacific: Wh-what? Please review…o-or not. I mean, it's up to you! Sorry Atlantic may be out of character. She's tired**


	5. Chapter 5

So it was a day like any other day. I was sitting in my beanbag, watching the boys play video games, eating chips, when Pacific came into the room with a terrified look on her face.

"Th-theres something…coming at Earth." She gasped. "A-Arctic said it could destroy all of man-kind!"

Indian whimpered. (These were the days when he displayed emotion)

I ran into my room, leaving Southern to comfort his older sister. I tore through my drawers, looking for something.

Finally, I found it. I'd been waiting YEARS to wear this again! I stuffed on the suit and ran back down the stairs.

"Um…Atlantic?" Pacific looked at me, almost in disgust. She OBVIOUSLY questioned my fashion sense. "What are you wearing a superman suit for?" What'd I tell you?

I shook my head and clucked my tongue. "No, no, no." I sighed. "It's SuperWOMAN…" I corrected and ran outside in a stream of light.

"Okay, evil-doer!" I yelled at the sky. "Prepare to meet your maker!"

ZOOM, WHOOSH! I flew into the sky at the speed of light, catching fire slightly as I left the atmosphere.

Then I saw it. A giant shape-shifting blob coming at me. It was colored black, then purple, blue, green, black, purple… I shifted my position, ready to catch the flaming ball of whatchamacallit.

It hurdled at me, faster, faster, FASTER! I held out my hands, readying still for the catch.

What I caught nocked me off guard. The force of the blob surprised me, and pushed me back, until I could feel clouds on my back, a little raindrop caught on my cheek.

I looked behind me. It was my bed. You know, the place where the ocean is?

Anyways, I thought of a plan. Gathering up and much water as I could force into my human body, I began to slow the blob down. It began to seem more magical.

I slowed it until I could neatly land it, and myself, on the water, my human body tearing apart and becoming water as I touched the surface.

I finally rebooted and came out on the shore, where Pacific, Arctic, and Southern were waiting. I mean, Indian was there, too, but, whatever.

I bowed and they clapped for me. "All hail the new queen of the oceans, Atlantic!"

"Whaaaaaat?" I blushed. "It was no trouble at all!"

Southern approached me and took my chin in his hand. "Atlantic, how did I not know how amazingly brave you were?" He looked at me lovingly with those big brown eyes and leaned in an-

"Woah, woah, woah." Indian cut in. "I don't remember ANY of this."

Pacific giggled. "Thats cause most of it's untrue. She did save the world, Not all of man-kind, but a little of it, when she took on the Bermuda."

Arctic shook her head and stirred our supper, laughing softly.

"Well that's the way _I_ remember it…"

**Okay, you can continue asking questions. Sorry this is way overdue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**)This is Newcastle Upon Tyne.**

**Ms. Atlantic,**

**...Is no one else concerned?**

**...I see..But do you heal quick?**

**Oh, they have? Are they like you too?**

**Haha! Well, it worked! Britain was drinking tea and he spit it out when I told him! Haha! The newspaper he was reading was soaked by the tea.**

* * *

_Newcastle,_

_Nah, not really, it happens to the other oceans, too, ya know._

_They have ask boxes, yeah. (as for Southern's, she got lazy again, but she's working' on it.) …yes, they like me…why, what'd you think?_

_I wonder if we're gonna get in trouble…Just remind him, if he tries to do something rude, we have power over rain and hurricanes. Ha! But you better have taken a picture of that._

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Hey there Atlantic,**

**So...who IS in control of the weather?**  
**Also Canada says hi!**

******-Prince Edward Island**

* * *

_Ed,_

_I dunno, the sky? Well...we are in charge of precipitation, just not the temperature...  
Hey, Canada! The Author is an extreme fan girl._

* * *

"Only two questions, today? C'mon~~" Atlantic whines at the camera. Then she coughs. "You guys can do better." She adjusted her voice to go normal

**(AH! I thought I posted this! Sorry, Prince Edward Island!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So word is you like Southern, is it true? (Even you say no i'll still here yes)**

**(GlitterPinkKitty)**

_Glitter,_

_The word is 'hear' in this case. Wow, never thought I'd see the day _I _corrected someone's grammar, right? _(Gets something thrown at her)

_No, I don't LIKE Southern like that. (I LOVE HIM!) So, go get some hearing aids (if you didn't hear me proclaim my love for him.)_

_Atlantic_

"PLEASE GIVE ME MORE QUESTIONS?" Atlantic gets up and begins pacing


	8. Chapter 8

**Ms. Atlantic,**

**Yeah, but uh...don't they litter the sea if they're already dead? And their blood mixes with the sea?**

**(Haha, you're welcome!)**

**I have to concur with that! ..though I can't prank Britain since he knows I'm going to prank him when I decide to (and he becomes cautious around me).**

**..Uh-huh..Like Titanic...Are icebergs disturbing?**

**Newcastle Upon Tyne**

* * *

_Newcastle,_

_Nah, blood isn't so bad…my sharks eat their bodies so they aren't really litter, they're…just…weird…_

_(^_^)_

_Icebergs are like human zits…so yes._

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Haii again! Ranbows is back! Your number one fan! Sorry I haven't reveiwed the last few I was at camp with NO INTERNET. I think I died a little... Anyway I wouldn't mind taking a body of water. Actually that'd be really cool! But it's up to the author which ones if any so yea...**

**Now to my question! - Since you make rain and all that jazz that means you can make rainbows right? If you wouldn't mind could you make a rainbow near me? I love rainbows and I haven't seen one in FOREVER! - Yea. Not really a question but a legit request. Yup. And I will have a fun week. Trolol**

**AwkwardlyTwistedRainbows approves this message.**

* * *

_S'okay, The author was at camp, too…only that was Mission FUGE…and she was sleeping in a dorm…so it's not really…'camping'…._

_Being a body of water is…okay…If you ask the author, she might give you a sea personality to control and you could have an ask box on our profile…_

_It really depends on where you are. I can't control the sun, so making rainbows is a little difficult depending on you location…but I'll see what I can do for you! I guess…_

_Atlantic_

* * *

**In other words, not even the Atlantic knows why Bermuda is just sitting there like a pimple on the ocean's face.**

**This might just be the greatest mystery in the history of the world: Why is Bermuda sitting in the middle of the Atlantic?**

* * *

_Yep, Basically._

_I wouldn't call it a pimple. It's an important treasure of mine. Some people doubt there even is a Triangle...he...thats like saying theres no such thing as mermaids. Humans are so weird..._

* * *

Author note:

Yes, everyone, I am BACK.

Sorry about being gone for a week. And before anyone asks, IT WAS AWESOMELY FUN!

Yup


	9. Chapter 9

**Ms. Atlantic,**

**Yeah, but uh...don't they litter the sea if they're already dead? And their blood mixes with the sea?**

**(Haha, you're welcome!)**

**I have to concur with that! ..though I can't prank Britain since he knows I'm going to prank him when I decide to (and he becomes cautious around me).**

**..Uh-huh..Like Titanic...Are icebergs disturbing?**

**Newcastle Upon Tyne**

* * *

_Newcastle,_

_Nah, blood isn't so bad…my sharks eat their bodies so they aren't really litter, they're…just…weird…_

_(^_^)_

_Icebergs are like human zits…so yes._

_Atlantic_

* * *

**Haii again! Ranbows is back! Your number one fan! Sorry I haven't reveiwed the last few I was at camp with NO INTERNET. I think I died a little... Anyway I wouldn't mind taking a body of water. Actually that'd be really cool! But it's up to the author which ones if any so yea...**

**Now to my question! - Since you make rain and all that jazz that means you can make rainbows right? If you wouldn't mind could you make a rainbow near me? I love rainbows and I haven't seen one in FOREVER! - Yea. Not really a question but a legit request. Yup. And I will have a fun week. Trolol**

**AwkwardlyTwistedRainbows approves this message.**

* * *

_S'okay, The author was at camp, too…only that was Mission FUGE…and she was sleeping in a dorm…so it's not really…'camping'…._

_Being a body of water is…okay…If you ask the author, she might give you a sea personality to control and you could have an ask box on our profile…_

_It really depends on where you are. I can't control the sun, so making rainbows is a little difficult depending on you location…but I'll see what I can do for you! I guess…_

_Atlantic_

* * *

**In other words, not even the Atlantic knows why Bermuda is just sitting there like a pimple on the ocean's face.**

**This might just be the greatest mystery in the history of the world: Why is Bermuda sitting in the middle of the Atlantic?**

* * *

_Yep, Basically._

_I wouldn't call it a pimple. It's an important treasure of mine. Some people doubt there even is a Triangle...he...thats like saying theres no such thing as mermaids. Humans are so weird..._

* * *

Author note:

Yes, everyone, I am BACK.

Sorry about being gone for a week. And before anyone asks, IT WAS AWESOMELY FUN!

Yup


End file.
